By My Side/Miracles
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: Juri/Shiori fluff (Shiori-haters please don't kill me!!!!!!)


This story is shoujo ai.  
  
Utena copyrighted to B-PaPas and others  
  
This is a work of fiction and for personal enjoyment  
  
  
  
That first moment,  
  
We shared a glance,  
  
At one another,  
  
A scent of a feeling was in the air,  
  
Of a very familiar smile.  
  
A very strange,  
  
A strong power,  
  
Calls out to you,  
  
The meaning of this chance meeting,  
  
Can't you notice any sooner?  
  
Under the wide and open sky,  
  
An endless search continues for,  
  
Those hot and burning eyes that are yours.  
  
* This fate, to be so very beautiful,  
  
The tears I cry are made to shine,  
  
shine as bright as ever before.  
  
There will be,  
  
Memories that will come and hold me down,  
  
But I'll never look,  
  
back at what's in the past,  
  
Was the feeling that I felt.  
  
Moving to you,  
  
Outstretched hand,  
  
with my fingers,  
  
But the deep color of darkness,  
  
Slowly over painted them,  
  
During a cold,  
  
thundering storm,  
  
It will awake,  
  
A distant dream that will come to be,  
  
An actual reality....  
  
All of the choices I had made,  
  
Believing them to be the ones,  
  
To have the power to make the future change.  
  
This fate, to be so very wonderful,  
  
My body is starting to shine so bright,  
  
shine as bright as ever before.  
  
** There will be,  
  
Many sad feelings come to hold me down,  
  
But I'll never be,  
  
Hurt by sadness again,  
  
As long as you're by my side.  
  
( Repeat * )  
  
( Repeat ** )  
  
As long as you're by my side  
  
As long as you're by my side  
  
~Michiru Character Song~  
  
  
  
BY MY SIDE  
  
(miracles)  
  
SilverWolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Juri nodded at Ten' jou Utena.  
  
*she's lucky, she has her innocence*  
  
Utena looked at Juri, after their duel Juri hadn't been the same. Juri just smiled reassuringly and walked away.  
  
As the golden haired girl half ran to her dorm, her hand went to the place where her locket used to rest. The rose duelist sighed as she closed her door and turned to face a grim and concerned Shiori.  
  
Shiori looked down at the floor as Juri gasped and backed into the door. Juri noticed her locket in Shiori's hands and smiled chillingly at the girl she once loved. She let coldness and ice seep into her expression and asked frigidly, "What are you doing here? Haven't you hurt me enough?"  
  
Shiori flinched, as if she'd been hit and stammered, "Juri. I . . . I've always envied you, being strong and popular. I was jealous, I thought I wanted what you had, like Ruka. I didn't realize that what I wanted, was you."  
  
Juri stared, shocked, at Shiori and then she retreated into her cold shell.  
  
Shiori sobbed as Juri turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Juri twirled and moved with speed and grace, until all she could do was gasp for breath. Spinning her dueling sword in her hand, the blonde bombshell was transfixed by the sight of light bouncing off of the blade.  
  
She touched the place where her locket used to be and spiraled down into depression.  
  
Utena had been going to the kendo room to practice when she saw Juri flip her sword and plunge the blade into her chest.  
  
"NO! Juri!! DON'T"  
  
  
  
Juri awoke in a white hospital room with Utena staring at her.  
  
"What do you want," she questioned the duelist roughly.  
  
Utena just looked at Juri and walked to the door. Before she left Juri heard her say, "Innocence might be dead, but have the strength to take what you are and throw it all away."  
  
Juri blacked out from loss of blood and woke up later that night to the light pressure of soft lips pressed against hers. She jerked back quickly and doubled over in pain. Arms held her close and she reached out to take Shiori's face into her palm, caressing the violet-haired girl's cheek. Shiori had returned the locket to its original place.  
  
Juri smiled gently at Shiori and said, "Will you be mine, my love?"  
  
Shiori looked at her idol, her darling, with tears in her eyes. "Of course, love"  
  
As Shiori settled in besides Juri, the duelist whispered softly, "Sometimes miracles happen." 


End file.
